Factors important to maintain viability of frozen and thawed mammalian embryos were identified. Optimal levels of factors needed to maintain embryo viability differed for stage of embryo development, strain, and species. Rabbit and mouse embryos were frozen and stored at minus 196 degrees C. Viable young of both species were obtained after thawing and transfer of the embryos to foster dams.